Secrets
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Mercedes Kingsly star student and singer. She knew everything about everyone, and no one knew anything about her. Rarely getting close to people had it's perks. But when Nolan is killed everyone starts pointing fingers, even at her. Will her secrets come because of one student or will she be protected by Alison like the other three.


" Imagine being able to lose everything at any given moment with just one wrong word to the wrong person, the wrong action could send everything off the deep end. As a kid you never think of all you could lose, all the consequences that come from every action. Why would you I mean as a kid you think you're invincible. Why worry now when you can worry later. Then I realized that even the most elite families can fall from grace. When you look back on your life what do you want to see. That you ruled everyone with an iron fist, that you knew everything because you barely spoke out. That question has been floating through my head for the past year. What would I do if tomorrow never comes. I know lame ,right, quoting a Garth Brooks song, but hey it's the truth isn't it. That we are constantly never certain about anything that happens. Always wondering about who's good and who's evil. The thing about me is I've never been classified as good and evil. The line always seemed so boring, why be predictable when you can keep people on their toes. Music had always been my escape, and at my school perfect isn't a option it's a requirement. And if you're quiet enough you know what's going on in everyone else life, but no one knows what's going on in yours. And I'd like to keep it that way. But secrets always have a way of coming out. Now that that horrible monologue is out of the way let me introduce myself, my name is Mercedes Kingsley. I go to Beacon Heights University where perfection isn't an option. We work harder than anyone else to stay in this school. But everyone snaps eventually, but if you snapped would you kill the person who caused it?."

The day started out like any other I would go to all my classes and then go to the studio to practice. I had to go to English first with most people who thought the same as I how did most of these kids get here. I sat down next to Ava. Ava was a wanna be designer, she wasn't the brightest or at least she acts like she isn't , though. She cared more about image than smarts. Image was all in her name, her parents left her on her own and the FBI and paparazzi have been on her ass ever since. Of course she hangs out with most people who are smarter than her. For instance, Dylan Walker came from a small town, who was looked at different for the people he liked. Caitlin was athletic and smart but still had secrets. Her boyfriend Nolan was smart, but not smart enough to be at Beacon Heights. The only reason he was here was because his family owned the place. Now let's start the story and see if you could figure out what happened and who did it.

I walked in to class and sat down as class filled up in the first few minutes after, the last two people in were Caitlin and Nolan. When they sat down in their normal seats as blonde women stepped in front of the class. I knew I've seen her before and I know Nolan won't be able to keep his mouth shut.

" Hello everyone,'' She said looking out at all of us. She got to me and stared at me for a minute., " My name is Ms. Dilaurentis.''

I looked at my screen as her name slowly appeared. I quickly looked up at her and noticed many similarities to a person I new a lifetime ago. I smiled as she continued to talk about who she was. Being quiet had its perks at times, you could know everything about everyone and no one knew anything about you. That's how I liked things simple, easy, no muss no fuss.

" So the question is, is murder justifiable?'' My head shot up and she took notice, " Ms. Kingsley, what do you think?''

" I don't think murder is ever justifiable, doesn't matter the reason for it,'' I said getting everyone to look at me, " No matter what reason you're still killing another person. You're still taking away someones brother, sister, son, daughter. Even if they hurt you would still be torturing innocent people because some decided to hurt your feelings.''

She smiled at me brightly, " So let me ask you this then. If a person wrong you you wouldn't kill them?''

" No, because if they hurt and you kill them you would have to think, " is killing them really worth going to jail?" " Are they worth hurting innocent people?'' ''

" So you're saying a person who has hurt multiple people is capable of being loved or giving love?''

" I never said they showed love, Ms. DiLaurentis, I said that everyone had someone who cares about them they may not love them, but they still care.''

" Nicely said," She smiled and turned towards the rest of our class, " This book is one of my favorites. So for tonight, I want you all to write a paper about this book. And give your opinion.''

We nodded and everyone left the room. I walked by everyone but stopped when I heard Nolan talking to his 'friends'. If you can even call them that. Heard Nolan asking Dylan to do Ava, Catelyn, and his reports for him. I knew Dylan was a good kid, but he had to much on his plate. I couldn't stand it, I couldn't stand how he treated them. I couldn't say anything , though, because as of right now he had all the cards.

I knew Taylor didn't kill herself, she would never do that. But Nolan knew and if I could follow him I could find out what the hell is going on at this school. I decided to ignore them and put my headphones in. I didn't know , though, that someone in charge of admissions was watching me. And I know for a fact that if she was watching then everyone member of the school board was.


End file.
